Land Meets WaterYoung Justice:Aqualad
by Xx.Knight.Xx
Summary: Land and water have touched for eons but have never been in harmony. Land threatens to creep over the oceans while the water crashes onto the earth far beyond the shores. So what happens when two entities of both deities collide?


_Leaving that place was the perfect idea. Spontaneous and needed. I need to find myself and one night I did._

I took a Greyhound bus to Gotham City where the Dark Knight and his apprentice live. I arrived in the slums and made my way toward midtown. I searched for a bank to deposit all my money into a new checking account before my parents realize I'm gone. I had one million three hundred thousand dollars in my new account.

You may be wondering how I was able to get that much money. At first it was getting two jobs after school. Then, gambling to a point where I bet more money than I had. Lastly, it was working for Slick, a man with ties to the black market in Atlanta. I made an account and decided to leave the city I was born and raised in. I might go back someday, but today isn't that day.

With a debit card made and an investment account secured, I left the bank and headed toward the penthouse that was prepared for me.

I pulled the key from my back pocket and unlock the door. The moment I step inside a blue holographic light shines.

"Identification required."

"Cityana Lewis"

"Voice recognition. Identity confirmed. Proceed."

I toured the penthouse and gazed at the view of Gotham. In the distance, Wayne Towers were in sight, as well as the Amtrak. This entire place was impersonal and modern, exactly what I needed. Stepping out on the balcony, I saw a woman with long black hair and porcelain skin.

"I see you have taken up my offer. Good choice." She says. I could hear her smile in her voice.

"Don't be all smug Aunt Elektra. You know I was bound to leave in a short while."

Elektra stands and puts her hands on my shoulders. Her pale hands have such a high contrast on my nutmeg colored shoulders. Her grey eyes pierced into mine. "You need to train, little one. I know you have lost your fighting spirit but you know this is what you need to do. Become what you're meant to do."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "I know, but after that night in Rhode Island I can't seem to go back do what I've always been able to do. It's as if I can't stop myself from living that night."

Elektra leads me to the kitchen and pours a cup of tea. She passes it toward me. I sip it as she stares outside.

"You need to join that squad I told you about." She states. I choke on the hot beverage.

"E, you know I can't be accepted. I can barely control my other side. My emotions take hold too fast and don't let go. I almost killed you last time!"

Tears began to flood my eyes. They flow down my cheeks and silent sobs began to drum my chest. My fists clench. My nails dig into my palms, drawing crimson drops.

"I'll do it. I shouldn't have to hide what makes me who I am. When do we meet them?" I sigh.

Elektra grins, "Now."

Batman entered the Young Justice Headquarters swiftly after passing the team. "In the debriefing room. Now." He ordered.

The teens ran after him and stood in front of the Bat. "You will be receiving a new teammate tonight."

"What? Who?" Kid Flash exclaims. His excitement and curiosity mirrored the others'.

"Is it a guy or chick? What kind of powers does he have? Did they have mentors? Tell me!"

"Calm. Down." Aqualad orders and immediately Kid Flash cools it.

"Some of you may have heard of her. No one knows much about her or her powers. All I know is that she's from the South and her mentors are Elektra, Black Cat, and Catwoman.

"When will she be arriving?" Miss Martian asked.

"In 3.2 seconds" Batman replied.

The portal flared electric blue and revealed the well-known badass female superheroes in the country.

Elektra, Catwoman, and Black Cat strutted into the debriefing room. Behind them was a tall African girl. Stepping into the light, you could see her face. It was almost identical to a cheetah's face. Her eyes were amber and they had black instead of white part of the eye. Cheetah black tear marks began from her eye to her chin.

Her physique was incredible. Tall and toned. Her shoulders were broad and her arms were muscled.

She grinned at their stunned gazes. "Wooooooah! She has fangs!" Kid Flash shouts.

"You may want to shift back, little one", Elektra smiled. The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Slowly, her cheetah spots vanished and her facial features began to look normal.

Catwoman sauntered around the Bat smirking. "Still tense around kitty-cats aren't you?"

"Listen up, kiddos." Black Cat began," This is Vixen. Her powers are to be discovered. You are to beware of her in specific point in time, such as, every lunar eclipse. As you can see she has two sides, one is human, the other is not. Both side are extremely dangerous at certain times one more than the other. They are like two different people. Both feisty, however one will not say what she thinks and the other is a forced to be reckoned with."

Elektra steps in. "She is a master of taekwondo, judo, and jujitsu. Weapons are her specialty. Blades are her favorites. Her I.Q is a 243. She has a knack for hacking intelligence of both the mind and technology. She has the ability to create makeshift weapons. Vixen speaks twelve languages and is able to read and write them. She has fought with each of us including Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Daredevil. She has evolved mimic , keep, and use any ability from any person by personal contact. Whether it be a handshake, an accidental touch, or an intimate embrace she will be able to copy abilities."

Next came Catwoman. She unattached herself from Batman.

"Vixen is an exotic young woman-" she got interrupted.

"You sound like you're selling me to the guys." Vixen says.

"Sorry love, but it's true. As I was saying, she's a beautiful exotic woman that has a habit of being a flirt. Beware boys. She's the first person you want to go to when you're losing yourself. Her personality brings the best out of us all, including the Bat when she stayed with him a few years ago. She reads people like a book. And she loves reading. She used to lock herself in her room reading a stack of books for days and days. She has a tendency to sing when no one is home. She always looks for that one person that can relate to her and knows her better than she knows herself. So far, it hasn't happened. Don't get her mad. The animal in her lets loose and may attack. Hold her down. She will try every trick to escape. The only way you know if she's telling the truth when she is like that is if her eyes flicker from amber back to black."

"Well then, that's it," Vixen says," When do I get to know all of you?"

"The team doesn't have any missions today so you could go out tonight", Red Tornado says.

"There's a new club downtown if you guys want to hit it up.," Artemis suggests.

"Club? As in dancing? Yes, please?" Vixen exclaims.

"Well then, we are going clubbing! Ms. Vixen, let me show you how we party superhero style." Kid Flash flirts.

Vixen gives him an incredulous look. "Oh Lord," she snorts.

"Your room here is ready for you. Your mentors have brought your clothes and other essentials." Aqualad says.

"Thanks, could you should me?" Vixen asks specifically to the grey-eyed man.

"Of course."

As the two leave the debriefing room, Catwoman glances at the girls. "Have a good time and gives the boys something to remember."

With a wink, she slinks through the portal's archway. Black Cat and Elektra wait for Vixen and Aqualad to comeback as the other teens go to change. When they finally do, Vixen was dressed in a blue romper with silver hoops and a black Converse.

Aqualad wore a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. The others came back and Elektra walked up to Aqualad. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Yes, is anything the matter?" he asked.

"No, it's just that Vixen has already taken a liking to you. I am asking you to befriend her. Be her confidant. She has no one her own age. She needs to be able to let go. Could you be the one she can turn to if she needs it?" Elektra questions.

"I will do whatever is in my power."

"Thank you."

As Elektra spoke to Aqualad, Black Cat talked to Vixen. "Cid. I'm going to miss my little kitten. You are my daughter just like you are with every other superhero you've come in contact with. You're going to great here." She kisses her protégé's head and leaves.

Aqualad returns and Elektra blows a kiss to Vixen and leaves.

"So, based on the girls' responses to you boys, I call dibs on Aqualad!" Vixen grins.

"Superboy is getting the car around so we don't cause uproars," Miss Martian states.

"OK! I'm ready to let loose!"


End file.
